Bruised
by shadow666wolf
Summary: Something happens to Brittany that no one expects, especially from the robot in the wheelchair...Can Santana help her friend get through it? Or will she stay forever bruised? Rating may change later on for violence.
1. Prologue

She could always tell when the blonde girl was lying. And this was one of those times. It was quite obvious really, although apparently only to her. She could see the pain in her eyes, feel it in her voice. She just couldn't figure out what had happened when the Latina was in the bathroom reapplying her make-up.

She didn't notice that everyone in the hall was staring at the two girls. Nor did she notice that the other members of Glee club were slowly making their way towards them. All she noticed was her best friend crying in front of her.

She took her hand and started pulling her towards the choir room, knowing it was the only place where they could talk freely without all the staring eyes. Like guards the Glee members surrounded them, putting their bodies in the way of the whispers and the looks.

Grateful to them, Santana knew she had to thank them, even though she never showed her "nice" side to anyone besides Brittany.

While dragging the girl towards a chair, the Latina turns her head to the other members and mouthed a sincere "Thank you". They all nod, knowing that the blonde girl meant everything to her, and walk out the door shutting it in the process. Turning back to the blonde Santana ask "What happened Britt?"

"Artie, he – he – "

Ready to kill if need be she says "What'd he do?" Confused as what the boy in the wheelchair could do to make her best friend start crying. Seeing that she wasn't about to get an answer, she slowly turned the blonde's head towards her, and gasps at what she sees.

"He hit me."


	2. Chapter 1

Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing. She was going to kill him! How dare he do that to her best friend. Nobody hurts Brittany, not when she's around! Murmuring to herself, "Oh I'm gunna go ALL Lima Heights on his robotic ass!"

"Santana…" says the blonde barely being heard by the Latina in her fit of rage. But it was just enough, for Santana can hear everything Brittany says. No matter how quiet.

Turning the Latina quickly shot her friend an apologetic look, "Sorry. When did this happen? Why did this happen? Has it happened before? How long has this been going on?" She could barely get a breath in; she needed to know what happened, now. She tried so hard not to look at the bruise that was getting worse by the minute on the blondes pale face.

"Santana, slow down, you're confusing me." Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was staring at the Latina trying to answer her questions all at once. Not to mention she stopped crying, Santana thinking how she could concentrate on doing only one thing at a time and right now it was on her rant.

"C'mere," Santana pulls her best friend into her arms hoping that the gesture and closeness would comfort the girl.

Putting her head on the Latina's shoulder, Brittany sighs and starts crying again. Santana pulls her closer and starts to play with the blonde's hair, knowing how much she loves it.

Hearing the door creak open a little, Santana looks up and glares at the person who dares to come in at such a moment.

"Hey Santana, Brittany! You two ready for rehearsal later?" Great it's Mr. Schue. He doesn't even notice that Brittany is crying or Santana is staring at him wishing the floor would just swallow him up.

"I'm not sure if we're gunna make it today." She doesn't think she would be able to handle being in the same room as Artie without killing him. And she doesn't want anything to upset her girl even more.

Brittany looks up at her pleading, begging her to get her out of here. Santana stands and helps the blonde get to her feet and keeping her balanced she starts walking forward. Finally Mr. Schue looks up at the two and notices that Brittany is crying, but he couldn't see the bruise for it was on the other side that wasn't facing him.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Of course he would ask, thought Santana.

"She's fine, just a little time to herself." And to herself, the Latina meant the two of them.

"Alright if you're sure, I'll tell the guys you won't be coming today."

"Thanks." Reaching the door the Latina starts walking faster, even though all the students were now in their classes, she felt like she could now hear all their jeering and laughter.

Walking out into the parking lot, Santana looks around, searching for her car. Spotting it she brings the blonde to the passenger door opens it and helps her get in and making sure she secure she shuts the door. While rushing around the front of the vehicle, Santana pulls out her keys from her purse. After getting in the car herself she looks at Brittany, and puts the keys in the ignition.

"Where are we going San?" The blonde turns towards her, curiosity and hope in her eyes.

"The pond B."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, if you ever want to yell at me for being lazy and not writing, go ahead 'cause otherwise I'll never finish this. -J**

**Chapter 2:**

"Really San?" Her previous sadness had disappeared instantly, thinking of all the ducks she could feed. "Oh, but we don't have any bread…"

"Who said that?" Santana looks over to her and gives the blonde a smug smirk. Seeing Brittany's demeanor change to ecstatic, she couldn't help thinking that it was a good thing she always kept bread in her car for this very reason.

"We're here!" Brittany was bouncing up and down in her seat, clapping her hands. As soon as Santana parked, Brittany was out the door. Smiling at the blonde's antics, the Latina hops out of the car and opens the side door. Before she could even reach down to get the bread Brittany's arm shoots in front of her and grabs it.

"Come on San!" The blonde starts running towards a bench that was a few feet from the pond. Santana recognized it as their bench. The one they marked as their own. Walking closer to it she could see where they had carved their names on the back.

_Brittany and Santana 3 forever_

The Latina couldn't help but let a soft smile light up her face, remembering that day. They went to her house after feeding the ducks and shared their first kiss. One she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Saaan? Let's go! Don't you want to feed the duckies with me?" Brittany is turned around on the bench with her hands on the back looking up at her with puppy dog eyes and her lip jutting out, knowing that the girl can't resist anything now. Santana just smirks and walks towards the blonde, ready to give her whole day up to make this beauty in front of her happy.

* * *

><p>"I for one, saw them walking right out of school. I mean really they didn't even tell us they weren't going to come to Glee! And of course we all know that Brittany could never do such a thing, she doesn't know how to get out! She can't even find her way to her own locker without help. It's all Santana's doing I just know it." Rachel Berry was standing in front of all the glee club members trying to convince them that Santana was always doing something wrong for her to criticize.<p>

"Rachel, shut up and sit down we all know something happened with Brittany. Maybe she just needed some time away from school."

"Mercedes I never expected you to defend Satan! Yesterday she was throwing tater tots at your head!" Rachel was staring at Mercedes, trying to remind her of what transpired just the other day. The diva just glared at the girl, mad that she didn't even get to eat any of them.

"Rachel, Santana never has good reason to leave, she just does. Whenever she wants to," Tina speaks up suddenly.

"Yes but we all know she always does it for Britt. One time Britt wanted ice cream, and they were gone within 5 minutes. Now can we please just let this drop?" Quinn stares at each member in turn, daring them to say anything further. And as she looks at them all she realizes that there is another person that isn't here with them.

"Where's Artie?"


End file.
